lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Jacobsen
|font = century gothic |color1 = lightseagreen |fontcolor1 = black |color2 = black |fontcolor2 = paleturquoise |image = Zoey Deutch 2.jpg |width = 250px |gender = Female |age = 20 |birthday = February 3, 1995 |address = 22 Marlin Drive, Miduna Beach |occupation = Fashion designer, Student |housemates = Sister and dad |education = New York University Desmond College of the Arts (formerly) |relationships = None |fc = Zoey Deutch |user = Cc71 |appearance = *Height: 5'7 *Eye color: Hazel *Hair color: Brunette Erin is fair-skinned, and she stays thin for ballet. |personality = Erin is generally nice and friendly to people, and she tries to be helpful, but she doesn't like people trying to get into her business and likes to have her alone time. She also has a sarcastic attitude sometimes, not intentionally to offend people but as a shield. |family = *Avery Jacobsen is Erin's younger sister of 2 years. The sisters are very close and took care of each other most of the time growing up as their father had to work. *Carson Jacobsen is Erin's father and he is very caring of Erin and her sister. They treat each other well when they're together but as Carson is frequently busy with his legal work, he has little time to spend with the girls. *Marie Lee Jacobsen is Erin's mother. She passed away due to cancer when Erin was 6 years old, so Erin has little memory of her mother. *Mew is the family cat. They got her when Erin was 14. |friends = *Crystal Carter: Erin and Crystal have been best friends for a long time. They love shopping together and share a love of art. *Nathaniel Carter: Erin and Nate met because Nate is Crystal's brother. Nate frequently teases Erin and Erin insults him back, and the two have a playful relationship. When Nate was having a personal emotional crisis, Erin cheered him up. *Matt Finch: Matt ran into her one day, and they had an interesting encounter. *Grace Forbes: Erin met Grace at school and finds her really nice. She also thinks the relationship between her and Ethan Stone is adorable. *Hannah Ross: Erin and Hannah don't know each other that well but they both wanted Grace and Ethan to get together and had a conversation about that. |history = Erin was born in Barfield in 1995. Her family was quite close and everyone got along well, including after her sister was born in 1997. Erin attended Harrington Grammar School for kindergarten and first grade, but during this time, her mother was diagnosed with cancer. When Erin was 6, her mother passed away. Since Erin was very young at the time, she and her sister vaguely remembered their mother, and Erin tried to be tough but she often wished for a mother figure in her life. After the tragedy, Erin's father took the girls and moved from Barfield to Miduna Beach to get a fresh start. He raised Erin and her sister as well as he could considering his work, so the sisters spent a lot of time together and were close. Both girls attended MBES and MBHS. At school, Erin was well-liked as she was pretty and artistically and athletically talented, but she was introverted and never got very attached to other people even though she had many friends around her. This changed when she met Crystal Carter in junior high. The two became fast friends who were inseparable in talking about everything. After graduating high school, Erin went to Desmond College of the Arts, where Crystal also went, and she continued her love of arts and pursued her fashion work. She also worked as an art tutor for elementary school students in a neighboring school. Her fashion work slowly became recognized after she attended a fashion show in New York City in late fall 2013. Later that year, a fashion company offered Erin an internship in New York, so she excitedly transferred to a school in NY that semester and enjoyed it enough to complete her degree there and work there. Unfortunately, she barely kept in touch with her friends back in Miduna Beach, but she was content with her new life. |trivia = *Erin loves art, ballet, and fashion. |note = Erin was my first original character here on Lumblr Wiki. I liked that she had many layers to her, but it made her difficult to roleplay at times. I was somewhat invested in her relationship with Nate but realized that she wouldn't like Nate back and just was a nice enough girl to care about him. I feel that she deserves someone to fulfill her life so that she no longer feels alone or burdened to take care of people. Unfortunately she didn't hang on to her friendship with Crystal as well as they originally planned to either after she left the area. }}